


Airstairs to heaven

by Tsuyu



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: I got inspired by a pic, Kinda, M/M, a friend - Freeform, it just came to me, retirement fic, while I was chatting with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuyu/pseuds/Tsuyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond retires and goes off the grid. Q continues to work for MI6 but gets more and more bored with everything. A bottle Moneypenny wets her panties over gets delivered to Q's office. And Q is actually not afraid of flying or planes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Airstairs to heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CMDAK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMDAK/gifts), [Kimmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/gifts).



Working at MI6 after Bond has retired and went off grid was not the same. The flat felt too empty, his cats suddenly vanished and even after hanging the posters in the neighbourhood hadn't helped.

Waking up.

Dressing up.

Brushing his teeth.

Inhaling a cup of Earl grey.

Traveling the tube.

Disembarking at Vauxhall.

Bringing Moneypenny the bloody coffee from Prett.

Managing any international crisis of the day.

Spending the remainder of the day in R&D.

Being dragged to a pub by said Moneypenny.

Going back tipsy back to the empty and cold apartment in Notting hill.

Falling asleep.

\---

Repeat.

\---

Q was getting sick of this. Even inventing all the gadgets was as indulging as before because all of them were safely returned with so much as a scratch. And even after making an exploding pen... Well besides Eve no one even batted an eye at his quirks.

There was a box of something sitting on his table when he unlocked the doors of Q branch. Eve was hot on his heels, a bag of crosaints in her hand and another round the takeaway cup from Prett Q got so used to getting every morning. The woman was infuriating in her own way, talking gossip of the office to Q. Like he gave a rat's arse about any of it.

She reached his table first and he saw her paling.

"What is it?" he was next to her in seconds. Frowning he took the black card from the box, turning it round in his hand he could see no note on it. "Well it's certainly not a bomb."

"Q... Oh good god... Do you know what this is?" Eve was gapping at him like he was a recluse who didn't know Earth turned round the Sun.

"Um... no?" He could feel dread coming over him. He hated when he didn't know something.

"This is the box of Henri IV Dudognon Heritage Cognac Grande Champagne!"

He just raises his eyebrow and pushed the box to a side.

"Off you go, Moneypenny, I have things that need to be done."

"But Q..."

"I am busy..."

***

Soon enough people were pouring into his office under ridiculous pretense as needing his signature for this or that, asking for what blanks must be filled for everyday tasks and on a rare occasion even M came in asking him to help him with his phone while his eyes darted from one corner of the room into the other.

"It's not here anymore, if you, along with everyone else, are looking for that bottle of Henri IV something..." Q absentmindedly typed up a code into the phone, secretly setting it to wake M at 3 in the morning just for the disturbance. He had things to do and everyone was disturbing.

"But do you know..."

"M, sir, with all due respect..." Q interjected. His glare was deadly and M left as soon as he came.

Gently pocketing the card that came with the expensive bottle and putting the box with the bottle itself into his messenger bag he shut down his work station and left early. No work can be done with interruptions every 10 minutes.  

***

"What do you mean you are retiring?" It looked like M is going to pop a vein on his forehead.

"That is exactly what my resignation means. I trained R perfectly, she will be even better than I was given the right guidance. Besides, if anything, she will know how to contact me." Brunette turned on his heel, fixed the buttons on his cardigan and left Mallory looking like he is going to have an aneurysm any moment now.

Going to the lockers, Q changed into a pair of jeans, some running shoes, donned on black tshirt that was actually too big to be his and hung of off his slight frame and a worn leather jacket. He meticulously put all his office clothing into a plastic bag and put it onto a recycling bin close to the tube station he was heading towards.

***

"Sir, the captain welcomes you abroad but sadly he had to make some preparations and can't greet you personally." The blonde stewardess in pristine looking blue uniform greeted him. She checked his passport only and smiled at the brunette.  

Sitting fidgety in his chair Q started to play with a strand of his hair. He could admit that his phobia of flying was a load of crap. He wasn't afraid of flying per se. He didn't trust the pilots. There was... only one... who would...

 _No need to think of him or get your hopes up_. _It might be a total lie or a trap._

Plane lifted off the ground and suddenly Q could feel the lull of the plane just the way he liked it and only one person had the knowledge of that. Raising up towards the skies, gentle dip down, then to a side, then roaring up towards the sun, gentle dip down and then to the opposite side. Gentle and slow turn round above London and then full speed towards the destination.

_Must not... think... about... the possibility._

Something was probably in that god damn bottle he got because sleep took him even before he took his pills.

***

Gentle touchdown. Q was so so surprised when the stewardess gently shook his shoulder to tell him that they have landed in Bali and he was free to disembark.

Cracking his back and standing up Q moved towards exit as slow as a turtle on sand.

It was late afternoon in Bali but the sun was shining brightly and the gentle breeze ruffled his hair into disarray. Squinting his eyes he saw a man standing at the bottom of the airstairs. Almost tripping over his own feet he ran down the stars.

James Bond. Bloody James Bond was standing at the bottom of said stairs, grinning like an idiot at his Quartermaster.

"Hello, darling!"

The embrace he received was the most crushing one he received since forever ago.

Two men hugging like there was no tomorrow under the hot sun of Bali.

"I thought you won't see the message..."

"I will always do... Only you can think of writing a message on a business card, in an invisible ink that only becomes visible when dipped into the most pricy champagne in the human history."

Bond fixed his aviators and smirked but remained silent. "And I must admit I missed your crazy ways." Q whispered before kissing him passionately.

 

 


	2. The short second part!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short update of where Q's cats have gone...

Bond unlocked the doors and let Q enter before him. He was trying to hide his snickers. He couldn't wait to let the mischief out of the bag.

The chocolate haired man looked over the open area of the living room and almost tripped over his own two feet when two felines winded round his legs, tails up and purring.

"Turing, Anthea... what?" He inhaled deeply, slowly turned around and looked at Bond intensely. "Care to explain how my cats, who went missing from our flat in London a few months ago suddenly made an appearance in your flat in Bali?" He crossed his hands on his chest and started tapping his foot impatiently.

"Well... ImighthavestolenthecatswhenyouwereinMI6"

Q blinked owlishly. Then blinked again. Then ventured deeper into the flat, spotted a bar and some barstools, plopped himself onto one and turned his glare towards the fidgeting ex-agent and breathed out. "Oh please do elaborate on this issue."

Bond cringed at the tone. It was the I-don't-get-paid-enough-to-deal-with-your-crap,007 tone.

Pouring some scotch for himself (two fingers, he needed double for this) and some rose wine he knew Q enjoyed secretly. The older man gently set the glass in front of his lover while he gulped down his own and put it in the sink.

"I stole the cats from our apartment and brought them to Bali because I had this plan in mind for quite some time."

Q was smirking. Outright smirking. He slowly stood up, walked around the bar island, grabbed a fist of Bond's shirt and mashed their lips together. After they got out of breath, Q whispered.

"I bloody love you, you ridiculous old man!"

**Author's Note:**

> The bottle in question is Henri IV Dudognon Heritage Cognac Grande Champagne. Go and Google it if you are so curious.


End file.
